sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
CronTab
Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity = fdghdfh = Wow I have been looking for this information for years and hear you had it! Thank you, Thank you. For those people looking to build other scripts with crontab i.e. reboot your MeshAP this is going to be wonderful. Now I don't know need to buy a timer! But for the video and advertisement on the splash page I can now add different video based on different times of the day. This is wonderful again, If you edit the buildcrontab in the hj folder then every time the box reboots it will add the correct info. You must keep the same format as all the other items i.e echo"times path to your script >/dev/null 2>&1" >>/tmp/cron.tmp You will also need to keep it above the first if statement so that it is created every time. once you have altered it simply issue the command /hj/rebuildcrontab and hey presto it will be added. This will allow it to be still listed after a reboot, but after a device upgrade you will have to alter the file again. > Kenny is there away to ensure that crontabs when the MeshAP is rebooted will > continue the scripts? I believe the crontabs on reboots are reset. > http://www.locustworld.com/tracker/wiki?p=EditCaptivePortalPage > There is a script on this page that can be modified to do what you > want, Don. It uses curl as Andy suggests. > > You could always download it from your website using curl. > > > > Something like curl -o filename http://www.....etc > > > > if you go to the directory you want the file put into, then use the > > curl > > command and it will download the file directly to that directory > > under the > > filename you give in the command, you will need to replace the http > > with the > > location where the file is located on the net. > > > > I find this easier than scping into each node. > > > > If you change the page regularly then you could setup a cron job to > > do it > > every so often. > >> For sure, I do need a web analyzer to verify how many the web > >> statistics > >> > > but > > > >> you are right with the GPS coordinates. Now I can target > >> geographical > >> > > areas > > > >> with full motion video. > >> > >> I was thinking of using my existing website to track the statistics. > >> > >> My problem is how to get the video on to all the MeshAP with out > >> manually > >> upload with SCP. Does anyone have a suggestion? > >> Congratulations on your hard work Don. You should have posted this > >> > > earlier > > > >> as I could have probably helped. I was doing this almost 2 years ago > >> > > witht > > > >> he meshAP. I was streaming adverts on the splash page which had > >> embedded > >> things in the flash video which inturn allowed the user access to > >> the mesh > >> for the period of 2 hours. I also tied in an advertising server > >> to keep > >> track of things for the advertisers. It worked very well too. > >> You may > >> want to consider doing some checks on the browser version to as I > >> had 2 > >> completely different pages depending on if the user was on a PDA. > >> > >> I also had the page dynamically rebuilt every 2 hours and had news > >> feeds > >> from our local newspaper etc. > >> > >> One thing which will make it easier for you than it was for me is > >> the fact > >> you now have GPS coorinates stored. I enhanced the box to support > >> this an > >> additional keywords which I was able to use with the ad server to > >> provide > >> targeted video or image ads. Targeted ads is the future! > >> > >> There are a few products which will give you great quality video for > >> > > flash. > > > >> The best of these is Sorenson Squeeze (http://www.sorensonmedia.com/) > >> > >> Hope this gives you some encouragement to further your > >> development. I > >> > > found > > > >> it fun, hopefully you will too. > >>> It has been one great weekend and I want to thank Jon Anderson for > >>> > > helping > > > >>> me out. I've built a Mobile MeshAP with 3 different power > >>> supplies. Ok > >>> that's really old news. Many people have built these things and > >>> even put > >>> them into ultra-lights, pickup trucks, and even on a remote control > >>> > > robot. > > > >>> Mine is slightly different it contains video embed into the > >>> MeshAP. As > >>> people access the MeshAP through a browser a video > >>> instantaneously pops > >>> > > up > > > >>> and starts to play with no delay or jitter. What I have done is > >>> reduce > >>> > > the > > > >>> "last mile" and made it into the "first mile." Splash pages will > >>> never > >>> > >> look > >> > >>> the same again. > >>> > >>> The splash page with the walled garden has always been used as > >>> source of > >>> advertisement now we can play "TV" type commercials. All located > >>> in a > >>> > >> solid > >> > >>> state mobile MeshAP with 3 different power supplies. What will they > >>> > > think > > > >>> of next? Subject: Re: MeshAPuser Moble MeshAP with Video http://www.locustworld.com/tracker/wiki?p=EditCaptivePortalPage There is a script on this page that can be modified to do what you want, Don. It uses curl as Andy suggests. On Kenny is there away to ensure that crontabs when the MeshAP is rebooted will continue the scripts? I believe the crontabs on reboots are reset.